


Осколки сновидений

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dave/John/Dave, Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), Drama and Tragedy, Fluff, GAME OVER Timeline (Homestuck), Multi, [S] Game Over, [S] Terezi: Remem8er
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Их вселенная разлетается к чертям.
Relationships: Jane Crocker/Jake English, John Egbert/Dave Strider, Roxy Lalonde & Dirk Strider, Terezi Pyrope & Vriska Serket





	Осколки сновидений

Небо трескается на части, обломки сияют — и тут же меркнут, обращаясь в ничто.  
— Джон.  
— Да?  
— Слушай, чел, никак не было повода...  
— Но, походу, этот сияющий апокалипсис стал нашим персональным спусковым крючком, так что...  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Дейв. Сколько бы тебя ни было.  
Тишину нарушают хлопающие пузыри нефти, лениво текущей рядом. Весь лес полон грязно-чёрных ручьёв, мерцают тревожно светлячки; рядом воют сухие ветры — начинается пустыня, залитая ярким солнцем. Небо над ней тоже раскалывается. Джон сидит на поваленном дереве и смотрит на Дейва, одетого в красный костюм, и Дейва, наряженного в стильный зелёный смокинг. Дейвов здесь много — Рыцарь Времени умирает чаще других.  
Сейчас их двое, поэтому Джон мысленно называет их «красный» и «зелёный». Хотя оба — Дейв, и Джону нестерпимо тяжело знать, что им пришлось пережить.  
— Джон... — одновременно на два голоса.  
Джон хлопает по стволу дерева рядом с собой, слева и справа, приглашая сесть. Вздыхает, косится то на одного Дейва, то на другого. У них есть едва заметные отличия: шрамы не всегда одинаковы, по-разному растрепавшиеся пряди волос; но в целом они идентичны, и Джон обнимает их обоих, прижимая к себе.  
Их поцелуи тоже синхронны — в левую и правую щеки, осторожно и легко. Это забавно — видеть Дейва с новой стороны, смущённого и не совсем уверенного в себе; даже забавно вдвойне, ведь Страйдеров двое. Джон смеётся, запрокидывает голову и смотрит на рушащееся небо и приближающуюся фигуру, испускающую разноцветные всполохи света.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось, — шепчет он, продолжая улыбаться.  
Его обнимают одновременно с обеих сторон — но это не спасает.

_Хлоп._

Рокси выпивает бутылку за бутылкой, захлёбываясь и давясь, не различая марок и этикеток: мартини, виски, коньяк, водка — дай ей сейчас чистый спирт, она и его изничтожит до последней капли. Впервые Дирк её за это абсолютно не осуждает: он бы многое отдал хотя бы за шанс забыться, но не поможет — истинный Страйдер встречает смерть лицом к лицу. Даже если он уже мёртв.  
Рокси роняет очередную бутылку, давится, её тошнит прямо на пол гостиной, и Дирку немного противно, но больше стыдно — он чувствует вину за то, что всё это произошло. За то, что он дал этому случиться. Поэтому он не читает нотаций, а подходит и протягивает Рокси покрывало вместо полотенца. Та вытирает лицо, размазывая тушь и помаду, всхлипывает и садится на пол, уткнувшись лицом в колени.  
— Ничего страшного, Рокс. Мы всё сделали правильно, — Дирк поглаживает её по плечу.  
Рокси трясёт, но она поднимает на Дирка зарёванное лицо и криво улыбается. Слёзы в уголках абсолютно белых глаз выглядят неестественно, но в остальном это точно такая же Рокси: отчаянно храбрящаяся, сражавшаяся до конца. До самого конца.  
— Чёрт, Дрк... Пчму... — она сбивается, смотрит на него и прижимается, кладя голову на плечо. Дирк не против. — Почему этот дурацкий конец света такой... яркий?

_Хлоп._

Джейн раскладывает на подносе тарелки со свежим печеньем, пахнущим корицей и ещё чем-то тёплым и домашним. Джейк нервно облизывает губы, берёт поднос и осторожно перетаскивает его во двор дома.  
Чёрно-алое небо рассыпается фейерверками трещин. Джейк задирает голову и едва не наступает на край тарелки.  
— Я принесла молока, — говорит Джейн и опускается на траву рядом.  
Джейк садится, продолжая смотреть наверх, и запихивает печенье в рот. Оно божественно вкусное, и Джейк старается не потерять ни крошки, наслаждаясь им. Джейн вздыхает, протягивает салфетку и тихо произносит:  
— Посмотри на меня.  
Джейк поворачивается и смотрит: старая-добрая Джейни с умильными щёчками, заботливой складкой меж бровями и чуть выступающими передними зубами. Глаза, правда, белые, но стоит ли укорять даму за обстоятельства, ни в коей мере от неё не зависящие? Да и сам Джейк имел огорчение наблюдать в зеркале её папы собственную белизну глаз.  
— Дабы развеять тоску, — собственный голос кажется ему слишком громким, — и не потакать прискорбным мыслям о надвигающемся финале оного вместилища наших душ, я приглашаю вас на танец, леди.  
В фильмах так делали — танцевали.  
Джейн хихикает, прикрывая рот ладонью, затем поднимается с травы и протягивает Джейку руку. Тот пытается вести, но Джейн перехватывает инициативу.  
— Позвольте, леди, я словно трепетная барышня в ваших объятиях! — шутливо протестует Джейк, и они оба смеются.  
Под их звонкий смех мир распадается на осколки.

_Хлоп. Хлоп. Хлоп._

Лопаются пузыри сна, один за другим, словно взрывающаяся последовательность лампочек на новогодней гирлянде. Мрак разрезают мерцающие трещины — след бушующего монстра.  
Вриска и Терези сидят на краю собственных воспоминаний, болтают ногами и, обнявшись, смотрят на то, как их вселенная разлетается к чертям.  
Это чертовски красиво.


End file.
